


To The Future

by julianspancakes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8340895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julianspancakes/pseuds/julianspancakes
Summary: Çapulcular, Hogwarts'taki 6. senelerinde, onları geleceğe götürecek bir büyü buluyorlar. Tamı tamına 18 yıl geleceğe, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley ve Hermione Granger'ın 4. senelerine başladığı, Voldemort'un güçlerini toplayıp döndüğü yıla.Çapulcular, kendi hikayelerini bulacaklar mı, ve onları değiştirmeye çalışacaklar mı? Onlara maceralarında katılın ve öğrenin.





	1. Bölüm 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [To The Future](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/236725) by CharmingPatronas. 



> Bu hikaye Çapulcuların, Hogwarts'taki altıncı yıllarındayken bir büyü bulup, geleceğe gitmeleriyle ilgilidir. Harry'nin dördüncü yılına gidecekler... Voldemort'un döndüğü yıla. Neler olacak? Bunlar geleceği değiştirecek mi?

Sirius Black, Gryffindor Ortak Salonu'na koştu, arkadaşlarını arıyordu. Onları - kim bilir ne yapıyorlardı, Sirius önemsemedi - köşede otururlarken buldu.

 

" Millet! " dedi onlara ulaştığında. Onlar sadece onu görmezden geldiler, ödev yapıyorlardı. Bu , Sirius ortalarda olduğu zaman pek mümkün olmuyordu, Sirius kalede, birkaç saattir, onların bilmediği bir şeyler yapıyordu.

 

" Az önce kütüphanedeydim ve - " diye söylemeye başladı, ama Remus onu şok olmuş ifadeyle kesti ve sordu,

 

" Sen, Sirius Black, kütüphanedeydin... kendi isteğinle. Kendi başına? " Sirius başını salladı ve ona kafası karışmış bir şekilde baktı.

 

" Sen kimsin, ve en iyi arkadaşıma ne yaptın? " diye sordu James inanamamazlığın getirdiği şaşkınlıkla. Sonra da ayağa kalktı ve Sirius'u dürtmeye başladı.

 

" Şunu kesersen Çatalak, az önce kütüphanedeydim ve kesinlikle, düpedüz harika bir şeye bakıyordum. Ama size bunun ne olduğunu söylemeyeceğim EĞER BENİ DÜRTÜKLEMEYİ HEMEN KESMEZSEN! " diye bağırdı çünkü geçen onca zamandan sonra, James hala onu dürtüklüyordu.

 

" Tamam, tamam duracağım... Sadece bulduğun kesinlikle, düpedüz harika şeyin ne olduğunu söyle. " Peter'ın yanına oturdu, ve Sirius da masanın diğer kısmına, Remus'un yanına oturdu.

 

" Tamam, Çapulcular, sıkı tutunun, çünkü geleceğe gidiyoruz! " dedi arkadaşlarına, sırıtarak.

 

" Bunu nasıl yapacağız? " diye sordu Peter.

 

" Görüyorsun Kılkuyruk, gerçekten eski bir kitapta bir büyü buldum, ve onu söyleyince, sen ve odadaki tüm insanlar 18 yıl geleceğe gidiyor! " diye haykırdı.

 

" Ve bu tam olarak nasıl işliyor? " sordu Remus, bunun havalı olduğunu düşünerek, ama zararlı olabilirdi.

 

" Tam olarak geceyarısı söylemek zorundasın, söylediğin zaman, geçmişte hangi odadaysan, gelecekte de orada oluyorsun. " diye açıkladı.

 

" Yani eğer ortak salondayken söylersek, 18 yıl gelecekte, aynı ortak salonda olacağız, öyle mi? Ya birisine bir şey olursa? " Remus hala Sirius'un bulduğu büyünün hangi kitapta olabileceğini düşünüyordu, onu hiç okumamıştı, ve kütüphanedeki çoğu kitabı da okumuştu.

 

" Büyük ihtimalle geceyarısı ortak salonda , okul günü kimse olmayacaktır, yani bunu haftasonundan sonra yapmalıyız, salı günü belki? " diye sordu James."

 

" Neden pazartesi değil? " diye meraklandı Remus.

 

" Çünkü Sirius ve ben ceza aldık... Yine. Hagrid, bizi ve Sümsükus'u Yasak Orman'a kavga etmemiz için götürüyor, ve ben de oradanın nasıl bir şey olduğunu bilmek istiyorum. "  diye cevap verdi. Remus başını iki yana salladı. Yasak Orman'a gitmeye heyecanlanacak tek kişi vardı, o da James'ti.

 

" Oh, evet, onu unutmuşum... Yani herkes katılıyor mu? " diye sordu Sirius. Herkesin katılmasını umuyordu, çünkü bunu her halükarda yapacaktı, ama bir Çapulcu macerası olarak çok iyi olacağını keşfetmişti. James, tüm kalbiyle katıldı, Peter'da James katılınca katıldı, ama Remus hala şüpheliydi.

 

" Ama peki burası? Ne kadar süreliğine gidersek, o kadar mı zaman geçecek? " Remus her zaman öyle düşünen tek kişiydi... Aslında öyle düşünmesi iyiydi, yoksa diğerleri şu ana kadar atılmış olurlardı... ya da kötüsü.

 

" Evet, biz büyüyü söylediğimiz an da , zaman daha yavaşlamaya başlayacak. Duracak kadar yavaşlayacak, yani eğer bir yıl kadar gidersek, bir iki saatliğine kadar gitmiş olacağız. " diye söyledi ona. Remus başını sallayarak onayladı.  " Tamam o zaman, ben de varım. "

 

" Tamam o zaman, salı gecesi yapıyor muyuz? " James bunu için bekleyemiyordu,  bu bir macera olabilirdi, fakat gelecek hakkında bir sürü şey bulacaklardı.  _Umarım Evans'la evlenmişimdir..._  diye düşündü, Remus ve Peter kitapları, tüy kalemleri ve parşömenleri çantalarına toparlarken. Çünkü Sirius geri gelmişken ödevleri bitirmenin bir anlamı yoktu, ve hepsi uzun süre oturduktan sonra heyecanlanmışlardı, birkaç güne başka bir zamanda olmalarının umudunu taşıdıklarını biliyorlardı.


	2. Bölüm 2

Salı gecesi, saat 11.30'du ve Çapulcular, geleceğe gitmeye hazırlanıyorlardı. Hepsi, mahvetme olasılığı en düşük olan kişinin Remus olduğu için, büyüyü yapanın o olması konusunda anlaştılar. 

 

" Pekala, oraya gittiğimizde, hiç kimseye kim olduğumuzu söylememek için çok dikkatli olmamız gerekecek. Şimdi, Patiayak, sahte isim olarak ne istiyorsun ve nasıl görünmek istersin? "

 

Remus, isimlerini ve görünüşlerini değiştirme gibi mükemmel bir fikirle gelmişti. Böylece hiç kimse kim olduklarını fark etmezdi ve kimse çıldırmazdı.

 

" Ben Joe Beacon olmak istiyorum... ve... sarı saçlarım ve mavi gözlerim olsun. "

 

" Peki, Çatalak? "

 

" Alex Hunter, ve ben açık kahverengi saçlar ve yeşil gözlerim olsun istiyorum. "

 

" Peki ya sen Kılkuyruk? "

 

" Logan... Griffen... ve kırmızı saçlar ve mavi gözler. " diye cevap verdi. Remus, verilen cevapların iyi olduğunu düşündü.  Ayrıca bunlara uygun olacak şekilde bir büyü yaptı.

 

" Ve ben de Peirce Reid olacağım. Siyah saçlarım ve gri gözlerim olacak. Tamam, hepimiz seçtik. Oraya gittiğimiz zaman, müdüre - kim olursa artık - yeni öğrenciler olduğumuzu ve evde eğitim aldığımızı söyleyeceğiz. 5 dakikamız kaldı, her şeyinizi aldınız mı? " Her şeyin tam olduğunda emin olmak istedi, böylece geri gelmek zorunda kalmazlardı.

 

" Evet, her şeyi aldık Aylak, ve büyüyü 2 dakika içerisinde söylemek zorundayız, bu yüzden endişelenmeyi kes. " Sirius , saatin on ikiye geldiğinde çalan sesi beklediğinden, saati dikkatle izliyordu. _Bu muhteşem olacak!_  diye düşündü. Sonra da Remus' un geriye doğru saymaya başladığını duydu.

 

" 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...Futurum! "

 

Remus büyüyü söyledi, ve dönerek, geleceğe doğru kayboldular.


	3. Bölüm 3

Dönmeyi bıraktıkları zaman, Sirius konuşabilme kabiliyetini kazanan ilk kişi oldu.

 

" Sizce işe yaradı mı? " Gryffindor Ortak Salonu aynı görünüyordu.

 

" Öğrenmenin tek bir yolu var. Hadi yatakhaneye bir göz atalım. " dedi James. Birlikte yukarı çıkmaya başladılar, ve kendi odalarının olması gereken kapının önünde durdular. Üzerinde _4\. Sınıflar - Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley_ yazıyordu.

 

" Harry POTTER! Bu senin oğlun olabilir, James POTTER! "

 

" Kapa çeneni Sirius, insanlar uyuyor... Hem, eğer oğlumsa ne olmuş? "

 

" Yarın öğreneceğiz... Hadi yataklarımıza gidelim artık. " Remus bu cümleyi kurana kadar, yatacak yerleri olmadığını fark etmemişlerdi.

 

" Nerede uyuyacağız? " diye sordu Peter, ilk defa Remus'la aynı şeyleri düşünerek.

 

" Bilmiyorum? Belki yarın müdürle konuşana kadar ortak salonda uyuyabiliriz. Sanırım müdür hâlâ Dumbledore. " dedi James, eski yatakhanelerine dönemeyeceğini fark ederek. Bunu daha önce düşünmeliydiler.

 

" İyi fikir Çatalak... Bunu, buraya gelmeden önce düşünmeliydik. " dedi Sirius. Remus onları Joe Beacon, Alex Hunter, Logan Griffen ve Peirce Reid olark değiştirdikten sonra, dört arkadaş yatacakları yerlere kuruldular. Tüm zaman boyunca James, aynı şeyleri düşünüp duruyordu.

 

_Eğer Harry Potter gerçekten benim oğlumsa, annesi kim?_

**Author's Note:**

> Bu hikaye CharmingPatronas'a ait olmakta, ve To The Future'un Türkçe çevirisidir. İlk çevirim olduğundan, hatalar gözlemliyorsanız, paylaşmanızı rica ediyorum.


End file.
